


【HQ｜影日】无题 （章节27）

by TiffDan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffDan/pseuds/TiffDan
Summary: 消失的其馀章节...改天再补上(先把最麻烦的解决掉)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	【HQ｜影日】无题 （章节27）

Chapter 27

影山飞雄和日向翔阳总算是开始了同居生活。

日本新一年度的排球联赛尚未开始，所以影山也不用急着办理手续回到球队上，但要这个排球痴休息这麽长时间不打球，大概会让他疯掉。因此某天日向在厨房准备晚餐的时候，影山提出了归队的想法。

「这麽快就要回去？」如果仔细听的话可以發现，日向疑问的语气中带了点惊慌，连带手边的动作也停下。

日向会焦躁不安不是没有原因的，光是自己的球队训练就佔掉了一大半相处的时间，若是影山也结束长假回归工作，两人见面的时间必定会被压缩。更何况，施怀登阿德勒俱乐部的总部离他们家有着一段距离，以方便性来说，影山搬回宿舍才是最好的做法。

想到这裡，日向就不得不想起影山和星海光来曾是室友的关係，虽然他们之间不可能会有什麽进一步的發展（全都是自己误会），但心底还是会萌生一股醋意。

像是看出日向心裡的不开心，影山走上前去环抱着对方的腰身，好声好气地说：「我保证放假的前一天工作一结束就马上回来，推掉任何的交际应酬，每晚还是准时和你视讯通话⋯」

「⋯而且，」看着眼前本就容易心软的人露#出动#摇的表情，影山再接再厉地装可怜，「看着只有你能打球，我也会不爽啊，呆子。」语毕，把头靠到对方颈间摩擦，完全不顾自己高冷形象地撒娇。

日向翔阳最吃这一套了。

「等、等等，哈⋯很痒啦！」把自己带入对方的心情后，日向也确实无法忍受「不能打排球」这种事，只好妥协：「⋯好啦，你可以回去，但是⋯」

怕自己的小心机被对方察觉，日向心虚地放小了声量：「⋯你可不可以不要跟星海前辈住同一室？」日向说完都鄙视自己狭小的器量。

这不是什麽难以达成的条件，影山也没有再去深究其中的意思。达成协议后，日向又再度专心准备今#晚的餐点，前几天都是閒得發慌的影山下厨，日向早已吃腻了千篇一律的咖哩料理，准备大显身手让对方刮目相看。

－

将最后一道料理端上桌之后，日向吆喝着影山吃饭，并叫他帮忙拿碗筷，自己则是留在厨房收拾用具。

「我说啊，影山，」知道影山就站在一旁，日向有一句没一句地和他閒聊，「你当初请人重新装潢这间套房的时候，厨房的橱柜干嘛钉那麽高啊？」日向踮了脚才勉强将调味料放回到柜子裡，「就没想过我也要使用吗？」

就是想到你也要使用才钉那麽高！影山那时的记忆只停留在「日向的厨艺是魔鬼等级」，因此下了这样的决定。但现在闻到这容易让人食指大动的味道之后，才發现自己当初的担心根本是多馀的。

本以为是无用功的心思，但在看到日向拼命伸长手臂放调味罐的身影后，他突然想到这橱柜的另一个好处。

才跨没几步就站到日向身后，影山取过他手裡剩下的瓶瓶罐罐轻鬆地放回柜子裡，日向以为对方是准备要嘲笑自己身高太矮，哪知影山却说出意料之外的话。

「为了和你一起做啊。」

影山关上柜门后，双手顺势往下圈住了眼前的人，把日向完全禁#锢在自己胸前，再加上那句不明不白的暗示，日向突然觉得一阵燥热。

站在后方只能看见日向的后颈和小巧的耳朵，影山从这两处红晕的程度判断日向一定是想到什麽害羞的画面，像个恶作剧的小孩一样靠在对方耳边，用气音撩#拨：「我是说做『料理』，你想到什麽了？」

「咦⋯我、我才没有⋯」

影山像是不放过他一样，环在腰上的手不知何时已从他衣服下襬伸#入，有恃无恐地在日向结实的腹肌上游#移。

「你心裡是这麽想的吗？」  
「才没有！快、快住手⋯」

不安分的左手继续往上，影山灵巧的手指在日向胸前敏#感的那两处揉#捏打转。

「嗯啊⋯」突然感到一阵酥#麻，日向本是拒绝的话语变成了一声羞耻的惊呼，在影山听来，完全就是变相的邀请。

趁着日向一瞬间的无力抵#抗，影山的右手也应了这场邀约，抚上日向的裤头，居家服的裤子主要还是以宽鬆为主，影山轻而易举就鑽入裡面，隔着底#裤搓#揉日向的致命弱点。

「哈啊！」才一个闪神，身上所有的敏#感点就被掌握。痠软的感觉让日向无法站稳脚步，大半的重量都靠在影山身上。

日向懊恼自己陷入了这样的窘境却毫无还手之力。舒服的快#感一波一波袭来，他觉得自己又要發出令人害臊不已的声音。

不行，不可以。像是赌气不让对方得逞一样，日向用牙齿咬住了自己的下唇，死命不让暧昧的呻#吟流洩出来。

看穿日向的心思，影山本不在意，但又怕这个不服输的死脑筋弄伤自己，影山复在他胸前蹂#躏的手才稍稍缓下。

以为影山会像这样点到为止，谁知道他左手还是不知悔改地继续往上，从日向衣服的领口鑽出，而底下原本爱#抚的右手在这时忽然加重了力道，日向＂啊＂的一声痛呼，影山便趁机把手指伸进日向嘴裡搅#弄。

「喜欢我这样做吗？嗯？」

不喜欢！想出声反#抗，但又担心自己的牙齿咬伤对方的手指，影山飞雄的双手绝对足以称得上是日本排球国家队的瑰宝，日向没有本钱也没有胆量弄伤它。

只能用舌#头推拒着手指的侵略，但唾液润#滑了两者的推搡，一来一往间更像是另外一种情#趣。

渐渐有点力气的日向举起手试图阻止影山的行为，并且扭#动身躯想挣脱束缚。两人紧#贴在一起，大面积的身#体摩擦让人不起生理反应都难，日向發现影山在他耳边的喘息愈来愈明显，不久听到一声隐含情慾的低吼。

「帮我。」

才一个指令，日向就明白影山的意思。影山磁性的低音让他像是着了魔一样，停下抗拒的动作，垂下手往后朝着对方的硬#挺抚#摸。

听到耳边传来一声舒服的喟叹，日向像是受到鼓励的孩子一样，想得到对方更多的赞美。轻轻扯下影山的裤头，日向大胆地把手伸进底#裤套#弄对方硕#大的炙热。

「你这傢伙⋯」本来以为日向只是像他一样爱#抚，却突如其来这样的举动，不甘示弱的影山也想好好回敬对方一番。抽#出手后往日向裤头猛地一扯，宽鬆的裤子便滑落至脚边，就连底#裤也因为力道过猛而脱落在膝盖处险险挂着。

因着下#身突然暴#露在外面，日向才从魔怔的状态回神，影山早已学乖不让他有反#抗的机会，一把抓住了他动#情难耐的分#身抚#弄。

「哈、哈啊⋯啊⋯」抵挡不住这股情慾，日向只好深陷在对方的圈套之中，心甘情愿成为待宰羔羊。

影山有技巧地从慢快间变换速度套#弄，还时不时用手指刺#激顶端的铃口，一些淫#靡的透明黏#液就从那裡不知羞耻地流#出。

「挺多的⋯这麽想要？」

日向顺着影山的话语低头，瞧见这让他羞愧不已的画面，像是不愿承认一样，偏过头不敢再往那裡看。

低下头反而让身后的人有机可乘，影山就着那白#皙的后颈啃#咬，惹得日向又是一阵躁动。

就算分神安抚着怀裡的人，影山的手也不忘持续进攻，沾了点那羞耻的液#体，像是带有目的性一样，手继续往下探，停在日向紧实的穴#口周围。

「呀啊──」猜到对方下一步的想法，顾不得反#抗的日向转而求饶：「不、不要！求求你影山，不要在这裡！」如果在这裡做到最后，这叫我以后怎麽以平常心进来厨房！

影山只当作没听懂日向真正的意思，都做到了这一步，谁还会管你的心理阴影面积，当然是要进行到底啊！

「不可以、不⋯哈啊──！」没有任何知会，影山的手指头无预警地进入了日向的身#体裡。

「快拿出去！」日向推着影山那隻为#非#作#歹的手，和影山的力量相抗衡，但没有#意识到这样推挪的动作反而让手指更像是在抽#插#穴#口。

满脑子只想攻城略地的影山当然注意到了这点，第二、第三根手指头便趁机塞#入。日向对影山的变本加厉感到气愤，正要發怒时，一阵像是触电般的快#感从那个难以言喻的地方扩散开来，日向全身颤#抖了一下，产生极大的反应。

「呃啊、啊⋯停⋯哈啊、不要了⋯」

原来是这裡啊。影山明白为何日向会反应这麽剧烈，虽然从侧边瞥见日向的眼角泛着泪，但他并没有因此生出怜悯之心，反而还更过分地猛按#压那个地方。

「哈啊⋯影、影山！」日向带着哭腔求饶，「不、不要⋯嗯啊、啊⋯」

感觉到怀裡的人身#体愈来愈紧绷，影山知道日向快要發洩出来，同时也發现日向的手不自主地伸去身前想抚#弄出来。影山却在这时起了坏心眼，一隻手阻止了日向的意图，另一隻还在对方体#内肆虐的手反倒是停了下来。

「咦⋯你、你怎麽⋯」明明只差一步就要冲入云端，却突然失去了推进力，日向觉得这感觉反而更难受，「你再⋯再⋯」

「希望我怎麽做？」

蛊惑人心的话语在耳边响起，日向彻底忘了自己那早就被耗到所剩无几的羞耻心。

「我、我要⋯我想射，」一心只想得到解脱，日向大声地喊出自己的慾望，「让我射吧！啊──」

话音未落，影山让日向得偿所愿。抽#插的手不断地撞击那点，日向全身的肌肉像是痉#挛一样剧烈的颤#抖，身#体裡感觉到熟悉的热流集中往下，一股股的白#浊便在这时喷洩出来，将这份情慾推上了最高点。

－

短暂失去了几秒的意识，日向一点一点地慢慢清醒过来，想着刚刚的荒唐行径，才發现了一件比在厨房裡做更加让他不能接受的事实。

我居然被手指操#射#了！日向绝望到想死的念头都有了。

然而身后的人根本听不到日向心裡无声的呐喊，影山随意用厨房餐巾纸擦拭清理了一下，而身#体依旧紧#贴着日向，由后面环抱住他。

「呐，日向，」像是刚刚什麽都没發生一样，影山放低声音讨好道：「好饿。」

日向也被这声给唤#醒了飢饿感，闻着桌上飘来的饭菜香，似乎还嗅到了一丝来不及散去的味道，令人脸红心跳的画面又一幕幕地闪过。

影山原本环抱着他的手在这时候抽#离，就在日向以为他要转身离开的时候，影山扶着自己还未获得解#放的柱身，朝日向不久前才被欺凌的洞#口挺#进。

「哈啊、啊⋯喂！你不是说饿了吗？」

「嗯，对啊。」有刚刚的扩张，影山很顺利地就把分#身放进日向的身#体裡，「乖，快点，我饿了⋯」各种意义上的饿！

日向在心裡默默为餐桌上注定冷掉的晚餐哀悼。

关于料理，他们是做了没错，只不过⋯也顺便做了。

_－未 完 待 续－_

* 后记  
影山睡了一个礼拜的沙發，并被下令终生禁止进入厨房。

* 我就是爱把车开到一半的坏作者(喂www


End file.
